What If?
by Ailendolin
Summary: Nach Harrys Rückkehr mit dem ermordeten Cedric wird Fred und George erstmals bewusst, dass ihre Scherze auch Konsequenzen haben können, an die keiner von ihnen zuvor gedacht hat.


**Title: **What If?

**Author: **Ailendolin

**Rating: **T … nur um sicher zu gehen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Summary: **Nach Harrys Rückkehr mit dem ermordeten Cedric wird Fred und George erstmals bewusst, dass ihre Scherze auch Konsequenzen haben können, an die keiner von ihnen zuvor gedacht hat.

**Warning: **Eigentlich keins. Vielleicht ein bisschen Angst und Twincest, wenn man es so sehen möchte.

**Words:** 687

**Author's Notes:** Hi! Viel zu sagen gibt es nicht zu der Story, wobei es das erste Mal ist, dass ich mich an das Harry Potter Fandom heranwage. Die Story ist auch relativ kurz, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über reviews freuen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**What If?**

Mit leeren Augen blickte er an die Decke seines Himmelbetts. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um das Trimagische Turnier, Cedric, Harry und den Tag, an dem er zusammen mit George versucht hatte, trotz des falschen Alters daran teilzunehmen.  
Was wäre, wenn sie damit durchgekommen wären? Was wäre dann geschehen? Wäre er ausgewählt worden? Oder doch sein Zwillingsbruder? Oder hätte der Kelch trotz allem Cedric Diggory zum Schulchampion gewählt? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, dachte Fred, immerhin war Cedric in Hufflepuff gewesen und seit wann waren Hufflepuffs mutiger oder kühner als Gryffindors?

Und genau diese Kühnheit, dieser Mut wären ihnen beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden. Fred war sich sicher, dass er oder George ausgewählt worden wäre, wenn ihr Plan mit dem Alterungstrank damals aufgegangen wäre. Jetzt war er froh, dass dieser Spaß nach hinten losgegangen war. Es geschah nicht oft, dass eine ihrer Ideen nicht zum erhofften Ergebnis führte, aber in diesem Fall war er unheimlich dankbar über ihren Misserfolg.

Manchmal überkam ihn die böse Ahnung, dass der Feuerkelch den Zettel mit Georges Namen ausgespieen hätte und nicht seinen. Fred konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als die möglichen Konsequenzen, die so ein Verlauf der Dinge nach sich gezogen hätte. George wäre Schulchampion geworden und hätte diese Aufgaben bestehen müssen. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre er sogar wie Cedric zusammen mit Harry zu dem Kelch gelangt. Er hätte seinen Bruder nie wieder gesehen.

Sein eigener Tod wäre für Fred nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber wenn sein Zwillingsbruder plötzlich nicht mehr da gewesen wäre ... er wusste nicht, was er in so einer Situation getan hätte. Allein die Vorstellung, George nie wieder zu sehen, jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Fred ohne George gab es nicht. Entweder Fred und George oder gar nichts.  
Sein Blick ging zu dem Bett neben seinem. Georges Augen blickten direkt in seine eigenen und er konnte dieselben Gefühle in ihnen erkennen, die auch ihn bewegten. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns stand er wortlos auf und setzte sich zu seinem Bruder auf das große Himmelbett. Seine Hand fand Georges und er spürte wie sein Bruder zitterte.

"Das hätte einer von uns sein können, Fred.", hörte er George flüstern. Er drückte die Hand seines Bruders noch fester und flüsterte ebenso leise zurück: „Ich weiß, George, ich weiß."  
"Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich immer wieder Harry, wie er mit dem Portschlüssel zurückkommt. Nur ist nicht Cedric bei ihm, sondern du. Ich sehe dein totes Gesicht und jedes Mal spüre ich, wie etwas in mir zerbricht. Immer wieder."  
Eine Träne tropfte auf Georges Wange und Fred blickte seinen Bruder einen Moment mitfühlend an, bevor er ihn in seine Arme zog.

"Ich sehe es doch auch, George ... Bei Merlin, ich sehe es auch. Deine Augen sind so ausdruckslos wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe und doch steht dir der Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seit dem Turnier ist mir erst so richtig bewusst geworden, dass die Welt immer gefährlicher wird und wir mit allem rechnen müssen."  
"Versprich mir, dass wir immer zusammen sein werden, Fred! Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals alleine lässt!", flehte George seinen Bruder an und klammerte sich krampfhaft mit seinen Händen an dessen Schlafanzugoberteil fest. Fred drückte George noch fester an sich und seufzte dann erschlagen: „Du weißt genauso so gut wie ich, dass ich das nicht kann. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, dass wir nie getrennt werden. Wir gehören einfach zusammen." Die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Fred hoffte, dass das Schicksal nicht so grausam war und ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Er spürte George an seiner Schulter nicken und hörte ihn einen Moment später sagen: „Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um bei dir zu bleiben. Das verspreche ich dir."

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an und nach einem Moment des stummen Verständnis' legten sie sich auf Georges Bett, zogen die Decke enger um sich und fühlten sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit vollkommen sicher und geborgen.  
"Ich hoffe, dass dieses Versprechen genug sein wird.", flüsterte Fred und spürte George nicken.  
"Das muss es einfach."

**Ende**


End file.
